Story:Starship Archer (fan film)/The Invasion Part 2/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening credits are falling over the opening scenes) The Archer is at high warp as we hear the acting Captain's Log. MARTIN'S (VO): Acting Captain's Log Stardate 54656.6. The Archer has been ordered to the Vulcan sector to meet up with the fifth fleet, Starfleet is hoping to halt the Dominion invasion. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Music is playing through the room as Martin is sitting in the chair thinking about what happened as the doors chimed. MARTIN: Come. The doors open and Marcia walks into the ready room. MARTIN: (Surprised) Marcia. She puts her hand up. TAYLOR: (To Martin) It's alright John. They switch chairs. TAYLOR: (adjusts her uniform) I understand why you relieved me of command. MARTIN: (Breathes) You were suffering from a heavy lost and you know what that does in battle we both learn that in Starfleet Academy. TAYLOR: (Nods) I understand I should of gave orders at the Tyra Sector, (beat) so where are we heading? Martin hands her a PADD. MARTIN: (Leans forward) We're heading to the Vulcan sector the fifth fleet is requesting reinforcements. The com activates. MASON (OC): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Taylor tapped her combadge. TAYLOR: (To com) Taylor here go ahead Lieutenant. MASON (OC): Incoming transmission from Admiral Samuels, it is coded priority one. TAYLOR: (to com) Put it through. (to Martin)Excuse me, Commander. Martin EXITS and Taylor moves the desktop monitor to face her and she presses a few buttons on it. ADMIRAL SAMUELS appears on the monitor. SAMUELS (On monitor): Captain what's your status? TAYLOR: We're on course for Vulcan to reinforce the fifth fleet. SAMUELS (On monitor): This isn't a social call Captain, (beat) we're diverting you to the Bolian Sector. Taylor: (Confused) May I ask why sir? SAMUELS (On monitor): We believe that the Dominion will try to attack the Bolians. Samuels leans forward. SAMUELS (On monitor): I know that you and your just got out of a brutal fight in Tyra, (beat) but we need the best ship and crew and the Archer is the closet ship. We're sending the sixteenth and eighth fleet to back you up but they won't be there for another four hours. TAYLOR: Aye, Admiral we'll get it done Archer out. The screen turns black. TAYLOR: (To com) Taylor to bridge alter course to the Bolian system maximum warp. MARTIN (OC): Aye, Captain. Taylor looks at the wedding photo of both her and James, and leaves the ready room. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer speeds towards the Bolian system. INT-BRIEFING ROOM The wall monitor shows the Bolian sector. TAYLOR: (To senior staff) The Bolian system is the Dominions next target. Everyone exchanges looks. SITO: (To Taylor) So what's the mission? She goes back to her chair and sits in it. TAYLOR: Keep the Bolian system from being taken, (beat) I want regular battle drills for all hands Commander I want you to oversee it. MARTIN: (nods) Aye, Captain. TAYLOR: Dismissed. The senior staff leaves. TAYLOR: (To Martin) John you barely said a word about our assignment what's on your mind? He gets up. MARTIN: The last time I was here one thousand, twelve hundred, fifty-four Bolian people died, (beat) I just don't want anymore deaths on my mind right now. She pats his shoulder. TAYLOR: We'll stop the Dominion before they get within a light-year of the Bolian system. MARTIN: (Nods) Alright let's do it. They leave the briefing room. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer drops out of warp. INT-BRIDGE Taylor walks out of her ready room. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Lieutenant open a channel to the homeworld. Mason inputs commands into his console. MASON: (To Taylor) Their responding now Captain. Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR: Bolius this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Archer, (beat) we're here at the request of Starfleet Command to defend your world from Dominion attack please respond. A few hours of silent. TAYLOR: Bolius this is Captain Taylor of the Federation Starship Archer respond please. She turns to Mason. MASON: (To Taylor) The channel is still open Captain. CARLSON (Pilot): Maybe they're taking a bathroom break. Sito's console beeps. SITO: (Off her console) Picking up ships heading our way bearing two-one-five mark eight-seven-five. Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR: On screen. The viewer shows three Cardassian Galor-class warships, as everyone is shocked by this. TAYLOR: RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Lights dim and klaxon blare. (End of Act One, Fade out)